Un jour comme les autres
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres dans la vie de Severus et Harry, pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose de particulier en ce jour. Mais peut-être que les plus beaux cadeaux sont les choses les plus simples... OS/Snarry


Bonjour à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ma traditionnelle fanfiction de ce jour d'octobre !

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

 _ **Un jour comme les autres**_

Severus se réveilla avec tellement de douceur qu'il en fut lui-même ébahi. À vrai dire, cela faisait neuf mois que cela durait, qu'il était en couple et heureux, mais même après tout ce temps à se réveiller avec son amour à ses côtés, il semblait toujours aussi étonné de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie.

Harry était collé tout contre lui, et il adorait ça, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. C'était ce qu'il lui avait enfin fait aimer l'hiver, contrairement à l'été où Harry voulait de l'espace parce qu'il avait trop chaud, l'hiver faisait qu'Harry se coller à son corps toute la nuit. Et il fallait bien avouer que se réveiller avec son amant collé à soi n'est pas le pire des réveils.

Il referma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, écoutant sa respiration, sentant celle d'Harry et repensant à sa vie. Il avait quitté Poudlard depuis un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant, la guerre était terminée et il n'y avait plus besoin d'espion. Il n'avait jamais été un professeur exceptionnel et les circonstances pour lesquelles il était devenu Directeur de Poudlard faisaient que personne ne voulait vraiment continuer à le voir occuper ce poste, pas même lui. Quitter Poudlard pour vivre de sa passion avait été l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Le morveux qui était maintenant à ses côtés ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé en paix, venant régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles sous couvert d'une potion urgente dont il aurait besoin. Severus avait compris la manœuvre, Harry Potter était perdu, la guerre terminée, il se sentait inutile et avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était. Il avait été cet homme, et puisqu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là dans sa jeunesse pour l'écouter et l'empêcher de se sentir seul au monde, il avait laissé le jeune homme s'incruster dans sa vie comme un strangulot à sa proie.

Étonnement, Severus avait été le premier à comprendre et à accepter la relation qui se construisait petit à petit entre eux. L'amour. Il en aurait bien ri à gorge déployée si cela ne l'avait pas concerné aussi intimement. Lui, amoureux. Mais il l'était, vraiment. Et la preuve en était qu'il avait mis plus de quatre mois à faire comprendre à Harry qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux sur un terrain que jamais ils n'auraient pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginé quelques années auparavant.

Heureusement, Harry avait fini par comprendre et l'avait accepté assez facilement, à sa plus grande surprise. Puis, le jeune homme avait emménagé chez lui en seulement quelques jours, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le comprenne vraiment. Tout avait été tellement naturel et ils étaient tellement heureux de ne plus se quitter qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention que les affaires d'Harry remplissaient peu à peu les tiroirs de Severus. Mais quand celui-ci dût lui céder l'un de ses bureaux pour qu'Harry arrête d'empiéter sur le sien, là, il comprit qu'Harry était maintenant chez lui.

Et des mois plus tard, ils étaient encore là, l'un avec l'autre. Cette relation n'avait pas été acceptée par tous et certains des amis d'Harry lui avaient même tourné le dos, mais aucun d'eux n'avait plié. Ils étaient enfin heureux et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur couple, bien que certains avaient essayés et continuer encore après presque trois mois d'officialisation à la communauté sorcière grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier et de ses photos volées pendant une promenade dans le monde moldu.

Mais peu importait, ils étaient là et comme chaque jour, Severus allait profiter de son bonheur en se sentant chanceux d'avoir enfin réussi à l'obtenir.

\- Et dire que les gens penseront toujours que c'est moi le plus rêveur des deux… _Murmura Harry d'une voix ensommeillée._

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait assez régulièrement de partir dans son petit monde, il s'y autorisait enfin maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus d'être attaqué à chaque instant, en sécurité dans leur maison et sous le seul regard de son amant.

\- Tu resteras toujours un Gryffondor. _Répondit Severus, comme si cela expliquait tout._

\- C'est injuste !

Le sourire de Severus vint s'agrandir, le ton faussement boudeur d'Harry l'amusait toujours autant.

\- Oh ! Triste petit Gryffondor _! Répondit dramatiquement Severus avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille comme un secret que seul lui pouvait entendre._ Mais je t'aime quand même…

Harry le regarda le sourire aux lèvres et Severus fut une nouvelle fois heureux de s'être ouvert à ce jeune homme, il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire dire ça mais surtout il n'y avait bien qu'avec lui que cela ne paraissait pas si niais. Et pour lui faire oublier ce débordement de sentiment intempestif, Harry entreprit de le remercier d'une façon des plus tactiles…

HPSS HPSS

Une bonne heure plus tard, Severus et Harry étaient tranquillement installés à la petite table de leur cuisine, dégustant un bon petit déjeuné. L'un lisait la Gazette du Sorcier pendant que l'autre s'amusait à lire le Chicaneur. Cependant, Severus fronça légèrement ses sourcils avant de baisser quelque peu son journal et de regarder le planning d'Harry qui était continuellement exposé sur le réfrigérateur.

\- N'es-tu pas censé travailler, aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Severus avec un léger doute._

\- Non. _Répondit Harry sans détacher ses yeux du Chicaneur._ Souviens-toi, en échange du samedi de garde de Lyra, elle me fait aujourd'hui.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. _Admit Severus en se souvenant de cette conversation._ Et que comptes-tu faire pour profiter de ta journée de repos ?

\- Je vais brasser quelques baumes contre les brûlures de niveau quatre. Depuis l'accident de Potion à Poudlard la semaine dernière, nous sommes à flux tendu pour en fournir assez.

Severus grogna, il pensa à juste raison que s'il avait encore été professeur, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Son professeur remplaçant, Perkins, était un triple idiot. Il l'avait eu en tant qu'élève, au début de sa carrière. Il était doué, certes, mais il n'était pas fait pour être professeur, il n'arrivait même pas à contenir les idioties que pouvait faire ses voisins de table, ce n'était pas pour s'occuper d'une classe toute entière. Et ses deux dernières années à Poudlard avaient confirmés son intuition. Perkins était doué en potion, mais il n'était pas fait pour enseigner. Malheureusement pour lui, Perkins avait découvert qu'il n'était pas un génie des potions pouvant se lancer dans la rechercher pour inventer et modifier les potions, cela avait toujours été son rêve mais il n'avait tout simplement pas l'imagination pour. Il faisait un bon brasseur, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

L'accident de potion avait blessé une quinzaine d'élèves ainsi que le professeur, Harry ainsi que trois autres Médicomages avaient été appelés en urgence par Poppy Pomfresh, les soins devaient être faits rapidement pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice. Depuis, les réserves étaient continuellement à sec, chaque baume fabriqué par un potionniste était immédiatement pris pour soigner un patient, les brûlures étant les principales blessures que causait un accident de potion, et il y en avait très régulièrement dans tous les foyers sorciers du pays !

\- Hier soir, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir décider lequel des deux enfants sorciers j'allais devoir soigner avec le fond de baume qui me restait. Heureusement, un lot de quatre baumes est arrivé pendant que j'enlevais les restes de potion sur ces deux gosses.

\- Des parents qui ont encore laissé leurs enfants avec un kit de potion tout seuls ? _Demanda Severus, toujours blasé d'entendre ce genre d'inconscience venant de la part de parents._

\- Pour une fois, non. Les petits avaient reçu le kit pour Noël et voulaient faire des potions. Apparemment la mère aurait dit aux deux monstres qu'ils allaient en faire après manger, mais ils n'ont pas voulu attendre… L'un d'eux à « _emprunter_ » la baguette de leur mère et à voulu lancer un sortilège de lévitation pour faire descendre le kit du haut de l'armoire où elle se trouvait. Le kit s'est retourné, c'est ouvert parce qu'il était mal fermé et s'est vidé sur eux.

\- Des futurs Gryffondors ! _Grogna Severus._

Harry émit un petit rire amusé, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup ri la veille quand il s'était souvenu le peu de baume qu'il lui restait et qui pourrait soigner au grand maximum les brûlures du visage de l'un des deux enfants. Les kits de potion pouvaient contenir des bases de potion bien trop difficile ou longue pour des enfants, à ajouter à divers moments de la préparation, mais ses bases bien que non dangereuse séparément, pouvaient se transformer en véritable danger quand elles étaient mélangées. C'était ce qui était arrivé pour les deux garçons, et encore, cela aurait pu être encore plus grave !

\- Enfin, dans tous les cas je veux faire quelques baumes moi-même pour ne plus jamais avoir à me demander lequel des deux enfants je vais devoir laisser défigurer à vie…

Severus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé devoir faire un tel choix. Peut-être même allait-il aider Harry, le baume n'était pas d'une extrême complexité pour lui, mais il était surtout très long à faire, avec des temps de repos de quelques heures. Il pourrait très bien en préparer un ou deux chaudrons pendant qu'il faisait une autre potion. Il décida effectivement de faire cela, il avait justement du Véritasérum à fabriquer, le Ministère le lui avait demandé il y a quelque jour, le Véritasérum était l'une des potions les plus faciles à préparer contrairement à ce que pouvaient bien penser les sorciers. C'était juste qu'une poignée de Maître des Potions avait l'autorisation du Ministère et la recette pour pouvoir la préparer, uniquement à la demande du Ministère et pour le Ministère. On pensait également que la potion était difficile à réaliser parce qu'il fallait la faire murir pendant un cycle lunaire complet, mais en réalité, la potion n'était pas plus difficile qu'une potion de deuxième année.

Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire de potion à peine une petite demi-heure plus tard. De toute façon, Severus ne laissait jamais Harry seul dans son antre, sauf très rare exception. Harry s'était grandement amélioré à l'école de Médicomagie, l'absence de son ancien professeur de potion lui avait fait redécouvrir les potions sous un nouveau jour. Il avait découvert ce que c'était de faire les potions sans un stress permanent à ses côtés, un vampire prêt à sauter sur sa proie au moindre faux mouvement. Harry n'avait pas eu à avoir des notes maximales en potion pour obtenir son diplôme, mais il s'était découvert un certain talent pour le brassage, bien que cela s'arrêtait là. C'était un peu comme la cuisine, il suivait la recette et tout se passait bien. Cela lui convenait amplement, et il savait ne pas avoir le génie de Severus dans cet art !

Les deux hommes passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée dans le laboratoire de potion. Ils purent remonter à la surface pour manger en début d'après-midi, quand la première étape du Véritasérum fut terminée et pendant une stase de deux heures pour les quatre chaudrons de baume contre les brûlures.

Severus commençait à se dire que pour une fois, Harry avait pensé à faire des potions avec tout le sérieux qui le caractérisait dans son travail, car habituellement, Harry vient avec lui dans le laboratoire uniquement pour le perturber lui dans la plus Serpentarde des façons. Et alors que deux baumes d'Harry étaient terminés et qu'il ne restait qu'un petit quart d'heure pour que ceux du Maître en Potion se finissent enfin, Harry se colla à son dos. Le Serpentard ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que des mains presque innocentes vinrent se balader sur son torse, agaçant ses tétons à travers les différentes couches de tissus.

\- Harry ! _Grogna faussement Severus._ Moi qui osais penser que nous pouvions tous les deux venir ici sans que cela finisse… ainsi.

\- Parce que cela te dérange peut-être ? Il ne faut qu'un seul mot de ta part et j'arrête immédiatement…

Severus ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude. Laisser faire Harry était à la fois dangereux pour sa potion mais également incroyablement excitant. Harry continua ses caresses, se collant un peu plus à son amant pour lui faire sentir son érection. Severus grognait toujours, mais ne disait jamais nous à une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, et c'était bien toujours ainsi que finissait les escapades d'Harry dans le laboratoire, allongé sur la table en hurlant de plaisir et en suppliant pour la prendre plus profondément.

Harry avait à présent sa main sur l'érection de Severus, même avec son pantalon, il mettait Severus au supplice.

\- Et dire que je voulais t'aider en faisant moi aussi des baumes…

\- Oh… Mon pauvre Maître en Potion… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te remercier comme il se doit…

Un grognement réprobateur sortit des lèvres de Severus quand il sentit les mains ainsi que le corps d'Harry s'éloigner. Il était tenté de regarder derrière lui, mais la dernière étape de la potion était la plus importante, s'était la seule qu'il ne pouvait rattraper s'il se trouvait. Et bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, il n'allait certainement pas dire à voix haute qu'il voulait qu'Harry continue ses attentions sur son corps.

La main revint, à son plus grand plaisir, mais une chose était étrange… Il baissa les yeux pour voir la main d'Harry sortir de sous la table, celle-ci était un peu plus haute qu'une table normale et Harry pouvait s'y glisser sans aucun problème pour être à la parfaite hauteur de l'entrejambe de Severus. Et le Gryffondor ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire. Il ouvrit la braguette de Severus tout en appuyant sur l'érection de celui-ci.

\- Serpent !

Harry baissa sans aucune hésitation le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de Severus, laissant s'échapper le sexe dressé de son amant.

\- Oh mais non… Je suis un Gryffondor ! _S'exclama Harry d'une voix innocente._ C'est toi le Serpent ici… Toi qui te glisses avec tant de perfection dans mon petit cul de lion…

Il caressa le sexe du Maître des Potions puis lécha avec gourmandise son sexe, partant de la base pour finir sur le gland. Severus était excité comme jamais, Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, il arrivait toujours à l'exciter jusqu'au point de non-retour où il se faisait prendre durement et violemment. Harry avait toujours été comme ça, un côté doux et romantique, et l'autre se comportant comme une vraie salope en manque. Severus ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ces deux côtés-là, bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il adorait la douceur d'Harry, ses côtés romantiques et dégoulinants d'amour, et il aimait tout autant quand ils baisaient comme des bêtes à se parler avec autant d'obscénité qu'ils en étaient capables.

\- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que cette langue et celle d'un serpent…

Severus glissa sa main sous la table pour l'attraper par les cheveux et tirer en arrière, il regarda brièvement en bas et vit Harry les yeux emplit de désir, totalement soumis à lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'attendit pas et présenta son sexe devant cette bouche, dépassant la barrière des lèvres sans prévenir et commençant un va-et-vient soutenu tout en continuant d'une main à tourner sa potion.

\- Oh oui… Une délicieuse langue de serpent…

La potion était parfaite, et Severus se demandait bien comment il arrivait à rester concentrer dessus, il baisait littéralement la bouche d'Harry qui se laissait tout en essayant de procurer un maximum de plaisir à son amant. Et quand Severus cessa son mouvement de va-et-vient pour se concentrer un minimum sur les derniers gestes qu'il avait à faire sur la potion, ce fut Harry qui reprit de lui-même le mouvement.

Heureusement que Severus pouvait brasser les yeux fermés, car même lui se demandait comment il faisait pour réussir encore à la terminer. La concentration qu'il mettait à terminer le baume reculait son instant de jouissance et faisait durer le plaisir sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que quand il tourna une dernière fois la potion qui prit immédiatement un aspect plus épais que Severus s'autorisa à éjaculer dans la bouche de son impudent petit-ami.

Le grognement de pure satisfaction de Severus plut grandement à Harry qui se délectait d'avoir donné à Severus une jouissance pareille. Mais il ne put s'en réjouir bien longtemps puisque Severus ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de reprendre toutes ses forces. Harry ne comprit même pas comment il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, nu, et les fesses bien en l'air. Le sexe de Severus se frayant déjà un chemin en lui l'aida grandement à reposer les pieds sur terre et à sa plus grande consternation il ne put que geindre de plaisir en reculant pour en avoir encore plus. Il avait lancé une session de baise bestiale et il allait maintenant en assumer les conséquences, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il savait que Severus pouvait être un vrai tortionnaire !

\- C'est là que tu la voulais, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Severus en continuant sa lente progression._

\- Oui… Plus ! _Supplia Harry._

\- Oh ! Tu la veux plus profonde ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît !

D'un coup de rein vif, Severus s'enfonça entièrement dans le petit cul qu'il adorait tant, un grognement commun de satisfaction résonna à leur oreille.

\- Bien sûr que tu la veux profondément. Tu la veux toujours profondément ! Répondit Severus avec sarcasme avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient. Et bientôt tu vas me dire que tu la veux bien plus rapidement ?

\- S'il te plaît, oh oui ! S'il te plaît ! Plus vite !

\- Mais j'y crois pas ! _S'exclama de nouveau Severus avec sarcasme._ Harry Potter me supplie comme une petite pute en manque ! Me demandant de lui labourer le cul de ma grosse queue !

\- Harry Potter veut que tu le baises bien profondément ! _Répondit Harry avec affront._

Severus lui donna une fessée sur la fesse droite tout en continuant son lent va-et-vient.

\- C'est moi qui commande, Potter ! Je te prends comme je veux !

\- Mon petit cul étroit pourrait vous satisfaire plus rapidement si…

Une seconde fessée résonna dans le laboratoire, de même que le cri d'Harry qui lui-même ne savait pas s'il était de plaisir ou de douleur.

\- Ton petit cul étroit me satisfait déjà grandement. En revanche, tes affronts, beaucoup moins !

Encore une fessée qui fit contracter l'anus d'Harry au plus grand plaisir de Severus. Le jeu était toujours très amusant, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant bien assez pour savoir si ce que l'autre disait faisait partie du jeu ou non. En l'occurrence, Harry savait pertinemment que Severus adorait quand il lui tenait tête. Et l'un comme l'autre adorait ses baises parfois vulgaires qui les détendaient comme jamais.

\- Punis-moi encore !

\- Tu aimes bien trop ça !

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Severus de recommencer, non sans un petit sourire de satisfaction. Merlin, merci, Harry n'était pas de ceux qui voulaient souffrir pour jouir, la seule exception, était la fessée. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser de lui, Severus n'avait pas été très à l'aise à l'idée de fesser son partenaire, mais après de nombreuses demandes d'Harry et plusieurs mois à pratiquer, il était devenu assez doué et commençait à trouver l'intérêt.

Rien qu'au souvenir de la dernière séance de fessée qu'il lui avait administrée, il y a trois semaines de cela, pour Noël, Harry en avait joui sans même être touché, Severus accéléra ses mouvements, attrapant les hanches d'Harry pour s'enfoncer dedans non sans lui administrer une belle claque sur la fesse de temps à autre.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Violemment ! Profondément !

\- Oh oui ! Continue ! Sev !

Harry commençait à partir dans son monde de plaisir, Severus savait qu'il n'en faudrait plus beaucoup à Harry, et heureusement, car il n'était pas certain de durer encore longtemps avec un Harry s'empalant de lui-même sur son membre avec un enthousiasme débordant ! D'un coup plus puissant que les autres, Severus toucha la prostate d'Harry qui jouit sur-le-champ, emportant dans son plaisir Severus qui ne put résister plus longtemps en sentant les parois de son amant se serrer délicieusement autour de lui.

Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se remettre, les deux hommes s'étant écroulés sans douceur sur le sol froid des cachots, apaisant la chaleur brulante de leur peau. Ce fut leurs frissons qui les firent se relever, Severus dut se concentrer pour que ses mains ne tremblent pas pendant qu'il transvasait le baume qu'il venait de fabriquer dans plusieurs bocaux.

\- J'ai faim ! S'exclama soudainement Harry alors qu'il remontait des sous-sols.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Répondit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as toujours faim quand on sort de ce labo !

\- Comme quoi, faire des potions donne faim !

\- Je n'ai pas forcément faim en sortant de mon laboratoire. Par contre, je dirais que baiser comme des sauvages donne faim !

Harry n'eut même pas la décence d'être penaud, il éclata même de rire avant d'embrasser Severus et d'aller courir jusqu'au frigo pour commencer à préparer à manger.

HPSS HPSS

Le dîner avait été succulent, c'était tout ce que Severus adorait, et en dessert, il avait eu le droit de manger sa glace sur le corps d'Harry. Sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures façons de déguster ses deux desserts favoris, la glace au chocolat et Harry !

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant complètement éreintés de leurs activités de la journée et de la soirée, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, ils étaient presque endormis. Et quand Severus parla d'une voix ensommeillée, Severus comprit à retardement ce qu'il avait dit et fini par s'endormir tout en souriant béatement.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Severus…

Severus n'avait jamais aimé fêter son anniversaire, tout simplement parce qu'enfant ce n'était qu'un prétexte de plus pour son père de frapper sa mère pour la punir de l'avoir mis au monde, plus tard parce que de toute façon quasiment personne ne lui avait souhaité. À présent, ce jour n'était plus un jour maudit, mais bien un jour comme les autres auprès d'Harry, un jour de pur bonheur.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
